In existing methods of fitting lifts with machinery at the bottom of the shaft, a criss-cross arrangement of beams is mounted at the top of the shaft for supporting the traction cables, the cabin guides and the counterweight. Such a method requires assembly on the site of beams of fixed length which must be adapted in size to the shaft of the lift. Handling the beams in the shaft is a delicate operation and not without danger. Stopping up with mortar the positions reserved for the beams makes their isolating supports inoperative. Unwinding of the cables must take place one by one. The cables risk being crossed during assembly and being damaged while dragging on the ground.
The mounting method of the invention overcomes these drawbacks by using a single beam with telescopic arms such as described in the French Patent Application No. 88-15753 filed on Nov. 1, 1988, and entitled "Poutre-support des poulies des cables de traction pour ascenseur" in the name of the Applicant.
This beam comprises the guide pulleys for the traction cables, the cabin balancing counterweight disposed longitudinally at the side, the fixed point plate for the cables on the counterweight side and the tools for suspending the guides from their final position (the two strings of counterweight guides and a cabin guide string).